Six Days
by tokiya
Summary: Kougami was shot. Akane was guilty. Neither of them expected what was to come.
1. Day One

Disclaimer: The characters of Psycho-Pass belong to Production I.G. and Funimation.

* * *

**Day One**

Inspector Ginoza looks like he is about to explode. It's a wonder that the arteries in his brain have not erupt yet.

The rare sight of red-faced Ginoza might have made Akane laugh if his wrath isn't being directed at her.

"Explain yourself, Inspector Tsunemori."

Overwhelmed by shame, she wishes very much at the moment that the ground would somehow consume her and erase her existence from the face of the Earth. How could she have been so stupid?

"It was an accident, Ginoza-san. I have no excuses for my action."

If veins have popped out on his forehead, his long front hair hides them from her view. "You're saying that you accidentally shot an Enforcer _during a field work_?"

Eyes cast down in embarrassment, she replied, "I was just measuring his Crime Coefficient when something ran into my legs."

Masaoka kindly supplies the detail. "Don't be so harsh, Nobuchika. The mouse was very big."

Her face reddening to a dangerous shade of red, she could here Kagari's muffled giggles.

"For what purpose? Instead of concentrating on your duty, you were playing around with your Dominator?"

"I'm sorry, Ginoza-san. It was unforgivably unprofessional of me. It won't happen again."

"It had better not, or I'll have to consider suggesting your demotion to a janitor."

It takes a surprising amount of her willpower not to wilt visibly. "Yes, sir."

"Until Kougami fully recovers, you're out of field work, Inspector. Take time to contemplate your priority in this job."

She deflates. "…Yes, sir."


	2. Day Two

Disclaimer: The characters of Psycho-Pass belong to Production I.G. and Funimation.

* * *

**Day Two**

Akane tiptoes to the only chair at his bedside in the pristine room before berating herself for her silliness. Sleeping so still like a vegetable, he could not hear her or anything in the world. Thanks to her stupidity.

"Oh, Kougami-san", timidly reaching out to smooth his hair, she apologizes softly, "I'm so very sorry."

Stroking his forehead gently, she gazes at his handsome face, mesmerized by the rare sight of his peaceful expression. Then it strikes her that she has never seen him sleep before.

He has the look that really could kill, not to mention his sharp intellect which she has come to respect and adore.

It is too bad that a detective of such caliber has been degraded to and confined in the rank of Enforcer. Without him, so many cases would have been solved much slower or not at all.

When she comes to think of it, she is what she is now largely because of him. In his stoic but gentle way, he has encouraged her to believe in herself. He also has always been there for her in bad times.

...She owes him so much.

And look what she has done to him in return.

_'Silly, silly Akane!'_

She does not want to think about how pissed he will be when he wakes up. Will his opinion on her drop to the ground? To merely think that his respect for her, however little it has been before, will be lessened by this incident, saddens her considerably.

Now there is no way that he would look at her in the same way she looks at him...

...wait a minute.

...

...Oh. Dear.

Does she have feelings for him? Well, that explains why she always gets butterflies in her stomach in his presence. And their number has been multiplying recently.

Now she feels like banging her head against the wall. Hard.

_'Akane, you're so screwed up.'_

Feeling depressed all of a sudden, she casts him a long wistful glance before heading for the door. Maybe some paperwork can calm her down.

But on the second thought, what good will running away do for her?

Though unofficially, it is her responsibility now to make his stay here as comfortable as possible.

Sighing softly, she returns to her self-appointed seat. This is going to be a long day.

At least she can stare at his attractive face all she like without embarrassing herself.


	3. Day Three

Disclaimer: The characters of Psycho-Pass belong to Production I.G. and Funimation.

* * *

**Day Three**

It is a very strange feeling to know that he is alive rather than feel it.

He slowly opens his eyes and blinks tiredly several times. A familiar ceiling comes into his view.

His last memory is that he was on a field work with Akane behind his back as usual. After a sudden scream, everything went black.

From his current predicament, there is only one explanation.

Akane shot him for the second time.

As he did absolutely nothing to provoke her, she must have shot him accidentally.

_...What the hell?_

Well, explanation can wait.

His eyes take in his environment. Then they froze upon the sight of the girl at his bedside.

Akane is sleeping soundly in a sitting position, her arms pillowing her head on his bed. He notices that she is holding his left hand; he cannot feel anything though.

His annoyance fades away, replaced by some warm feeling he cannot name.

At least she cares enough to stay here all night.

Akane begins to stir to wakefulness, eventually sitting straight and stretching her back, her brown eyes still dreamy. They widen to full alertness upon noticing his gaze on her.

Almost jumping out of the chair, she stands up with a sheepish look on her face and bow deeply.

"I'm very sorry, Kougami-san. It was very childish and unprofessional of me."

He notices a very deep blush on her cheeks. It is a rather funny sight; now she looks exactly like a cherry tomato.

"I promise such absurdity won't happen again." Glancing at him timidly, she straightens a bit. "Will you please accept my apology?"

He very much wants to tell her that despite his amused irritation, everything is fine, but the only thing he can do is blink at her.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Kougami-san", she said with a guilty look. "You've just awoken and now I'm making you overexert yourself. Karanomori-san said you'll be up and around in several days. Until then, can I stay here? I mean, if you don't mind my company?"

Perplexed, Kougami nodded mentally, but she seems to get his message anyway.

"Thank you", she beams at him, her eyes curve into a lovely shape with her innocent smile.

She moves the chair closer and sits down again. Picking up her handbag, she produces a book. A suspiciously familiar-looking one.

Mentally, his brows go up. Did she invade his personal space and take his book here?

Again, she seems to know what he is thinking. She smiles sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry to take your personal belonging here without your permission, Kougami-san. But I saw this book you usually read on your desk and I just thought that you might be bored, lying here all day so..."

"Would you like me to read this to you?" she asks shyly.

He shrugs in his mind. That seems enough for her though.

She opens the book with great care and begins to read aloud the first lines.

Her voice has a soothing quality to it, and her narration, though not flawless, is good enough for his ears.

Having nothing to do with most parts of his body numb and useless, he just looks at her, the most interesting object in the pristine, simple room.

All the little signs from her body language is screaming that she is pretty nervous around him. Although for what reason, he did not know. And the way she looks at him, the gentle expression in her eyes, and her shy smiles, are subtly different from when she interacts with Kagari, to whom she seems quite close.  
Could she be harboring affection for him?  
He mentally shakes his head, clearing all the weird thoughts and speculations away.  
She is so young and free with all the rare qualities for teenagers these days, not to mention beautiful. Seriously speaking, she could have anybody she wishes. There is no reason why she would be wanting to waste herself on him.  
Strangely, this line of thoughts darkens his mood dangerously..

He just notices that Akane has stopped reading for a while and is staring at him worriedly.

"Is there something wrong, Kougami-san? Are you feeling unwell?"

He tries to shake his head and shrug, but to no avail.

"Maybe I should go get Karanomori-san here. Please hang on for a minute, Kougami-san."

Carefully putting his precious book down, she hurries out of the room.

Although Kougami normally prefers silence, the sudden lack of her soothing voice becomes very painful for his ears.

For the first time of the day, Kougami curses his temporary inability to move.


	4. Day Four

Disclaimer: The characters of Psycho-Pass belong to Production I.G. and Funimation.

* * *

**Day Four**

Artificial light streams through the hologram of curtains, penetrating through her eyelids. Akane opens her eyes and slowly blinks several times to get the cobwebs out of her eyes. Then she notices that there is something suspiciously warm under her hand.

She feels her face heat up.

While she was sleeping, it seems her treacherous hand reached out to hold his on its own.

"Good morning, inspector."

Akane almost falls out of the chair. She would rather be chased by Makishima than be caught groping him red-handed. Hastily retracting her hand, she stumbles back, "G-Good morning, Kougami-san."

Kougami smirks.

Oh how she has missed those familiar curves on his face.

Thrilled by the improvement in his condition, she temporarily forgets her embarrassment. "You can speak now! I'm so glad! Can you move?"

He seems to be testing his body here and there, but as far as she can see, nothing has moved.

"Oh, maybe it'll take a little more time." Her face falls a bit, but a happy smile returns in no time, "but at least we can talk now."

He looks quite surprised. Has he always thought she does not appriciate his company?

Well, she will have to rectify that notion soon.

Before she can say anything further, the metal door slid open, letting in a drone carrying a breakfast tray. It stops at her side.

The message is very clear.

_Feed him._

Akane almost faints at the idea, but she steels herself. If this can fasten his recovery, she has no choice but to take the responsibility. She bets Karanomori-san is having her merry time in the analysis room observing her play mommy to their stoic detective.

Kougami seems to be appalled by the very idea, his complexion paling several shades.

Sighing mentally, Akane takes the tray and spoons the porridge up.

"Open your mouth, Kougami-san."

"No."

"Oh don't be silly. Being fed by your female boss won't hurt your machismo that much."

He stares at her blankly, the expression on his face nearing what she might describe as his version of stoic pout.

Akane almost bursts into peels laughter, small giggles escaping her lips. Maybe it is time to practice some womanly wiles. She tries to imagine what Yuki might do.

"Please."

"No."

She tries again. "Pretty please?"

"..."

Fluttering her eyelashes, she repeated sweetly, "Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

It seems she almost gives him a heart attack.

"Alright, alright! Stop doing that ..._thing_ now."

She smiles. "I know you're a reasonable adult, Kougami-san. Now say ahh."

Sighing heavily, he complies.

She carefully put the spoon in his mouth and back to the dish. Repeating the process is somehow relaxing despite all the butterflies in her stomach caused by their proximity.

Then it suddenly occurs to her that she does not even know what his favourite food is.

Although they have been working together for some time now, she practically knows next to nothing about him. This fact stikes her like a blow.

It seems he can sense the subtle shift in her mood.

"What's the matter, inspector?"

"What do you like to eat?" she blurted out before she could help herself.

"...huh? Why?"

Embarrassed with her big mouth, she looks away, her cheeks flushing pink. "I- I was just thinking that I knows nearly nothing about you."

An awkward moment of silence falls over the room.

"Hamburger."

Surprised, her widened eyes fly to his face. Is he taking her words seriously?

"Really?"

His brow quirks slightly. "Why are you so surprised?"

A bashful smile curves her lips. "That was quite unexpected."

"What else would you like to know?"

Warmth blossoms within her. Her timid smile now turns into a full grin. "Are we playing question and answer?"

He almost shrugs. "I have nothing to do anyway."

Now she feels like a girl in a candy wonderland. "Alright, let me think..."


	5. Day Five

Disclaimer: The characters of Psycho-Pass belong to Production I.G. and Funimation.

* * *

**Day Five**

To his inexplicable dismay, he wakes up to find his bedside empty. This is not a good sign; it has only been two days, and he is already getting used to seeing her first thing in the morning. Fast.

After three years of aloofness, is he getting attached to her?

Or has she secured his attachment already?

Shaking his head to shoo away all the disturbing thoughts, he notices that he can actually shake his head, and that his appendages are not so useless anymore; his strength is returning.

Good. At least he won't be forced the humiliation of being fed by a twenty-year-old girl anymore, though he has to admit that the way she talked him into compliance was quite funny. And dangerous. He can only hope that she would not use such a method every time she wants something. With those eyes, 'the Eyes' he would name, how can any sane man deny her request?

He sighs. His life has been a jumbled mess lately, and his little inspector is not helping.

Before his thoughts can take a more depressing turn, the object of his contemplation enters the room.

He immediately notices the familiar scent wafting from the paper bag in her hand. It seems she has brought him a more appetizing breakfast than the horrible porridge yesterday.

Akane beams at him. "Good Morning, Kougami-san."

He nods. "Good Morning, inspector."

"How are you feeling?"

He experimentally stretches and fists his hand. "Improving, I think."

A sunny smile lightens up her face.

"It's almost noon now. Guess what I have brought here for us."

Reaching into the paper bag, she produces a hamburger wrapped in a wax paper with a nostalgic logo. He used to frequent the place with Sasayama before everything went to hell.

The look on her face tells him this is not a coincidence.

Her eyes cast down at her hand, she says timidly, "I heard from Masaoka-san that you always went to this place so..."

He feels a slight tug on his heartstrings. "...Thank you."

Handing him the food, she grins. "Would you like my assistance?"

He almost makes a face. "No."

Giggling softly, she sits down at his bedside and produces another wrapped package from the bag. They eat in comfortable silence.

Today she seems more at ease around him. It's a wonder, at least to him, how sharing trivial information about himself could have such an effect. Is she interested in his life that much?

When they finishes their meal, she puts all the garbage back into the paper bag. Then something on his face catches her attention.

"There's something at the corner of your mouth." Grabbing a tissue paper, she says,"Here, let me wipe it off."

She leans over his bed and reach her hand out to wipe his face, but before she can complete her task, she trips over something and falls onto the bed.

Although he is fast enough to grab her shoulders, now their faces are less than an inch apart. Staring into her panicked eyes, which are now baring her soul to him, he can feel her shallow breath tickle his skin. His eyes slowly trace down her rosy cheeks to her full lips.

It takes all his willpower just not to give in and claim those soft-looking lips.

Despite her nonexistent experience, Akane seems to know instinctually what he is thinking. Her breath slows as her eyes flutter close, completely placing herself at his mercy.

No, he shouldn't take advantage of her. He doesn't wish to risk tainting the pure crystal that is her soul.

Steeling himself, he wills his hand to move.

Her eyes fly open as he ruffles her hair, the obvious look of hurt and confusion in those brown orbs making him almost regret his decision.

"Watch your step, inspector." Steadying her on her feet, he tries to lighten the air between them. "You were lucky it was just me this time."

She looks away sadly. "I- I will. Thank you, Kougami-san."

A forced smile on her lips, she says softly. "I have some work to take care of. I'll come again when I can."

"Please get well soon, Kougami-san."

With that, she is out of the room.

Now Kougami feels like punching something, preferably himself for hurting her feelings, but it can't be helped.

He has done the right thing, hasn't he?


	6. Day Six

Disclaimer: The characters of Psycho-Pass belong to Production I.G. and Funimation.

* * *

**Day Six**

The next day Akane finds the room empty.

Well, that isn't unexpected; yesterday he was almost back to his normal strength, at least strong enough to lift her to her feet.

Despondency overwhelms her.

Yesterday, in that moment he looked into her eyes, she thought she could see her affection for him mirrored in those grey orbs.

But then, pretending nothing had happened, he rejected her.

_Why?_

With all her intelligence, she cannot comprehend this frustrating inconsistency.

"Ah, Akane-chan. Coming to see your Enforcer?"

Akane almost jumps out of her skin.

The blonde woman is leaning against the wall behind her, both hands in the pockets of her pristine white gown.

"Karanomori-san! Yes- No! Kougami-san is not _my_ Enforcer."

The analyst quirks her brow. Crossing her arms casually, the blonde smiles. "From what I've seen these few days, I bet he is."

Akane feels a large amount of blood rushing to her face. "What!? How- oh..."

How could she forget about the cameras?

"Don't worry. There's no record."

"...Thank you."

The doctor takes a cigarette from a box and lights it. "You know, sometimes men can be quite infuriating."

"..." Not knowing what to say, Akane just gazes at the empty bed longingly.

Exhaling a puff of smoke, the older woman continues. "They can be unreasonably stubborn. Especially if they think it's our best interest."

Then the last pieces of the puzzle fall into their places, and the fact strikes her like a blow.

_He thinks he's_ _not good for her?_

Now she is really angry. Who is he to decide what's good or bad for her? And more importantly, how dare he think so little of himself?

She must rectify this possible nonsense at once.

"For your information, Shin-chan's probably in his living quarter."

Akane bows briefly. "Thank you, Karanomori-san."

The smoking doctor shrugs with her trademark grin. "Just don't forget you owe me an indoor swimming pool."

Giggling softly, she replied, "I won't."

* * *

Now that she is in front of his door, she cannot muster the courage to knock it.

What if he really isn't interested in her? Confronting him will only embarrass herself and damage their already iffy relationship.

But then, to just leave the matter like this will not solve anything.

Steeling herself, she raises her hand and knocks the door.

It opens slightly, revealing Kougami in his normal shirt and pants. From the look on his face, it seems he knows why she is here, but he asks anyway.

"How can I help you, inspector?"

There is no chickening out now.

"May I speak with you? ...About what happened yesterday."

"Tsunemori, I don't thi-"

"Please hear me out, Kougami-san", she cuts him off and pushes past the door. Shutting the door behind her, she leans against it. "I- I've been thinking."

Biting her lips nervously, she continued.

"Although I'm almost a decade younger than you, I'm not a child anymore. Please do not treat me like one."

She looks steadily into his eyes, which are now widened in surprise. His silence encourages her to go on.

"I know what I want, and I know where my happiness lies."

Timidly reaching out to touch his hand, she whispers.

"And it's you. It has always been you, Kougami-san. Always."

Now he seems totally at a loss for words. At least he hasn't refused her yet.

She takes his hand into hers, marveling at the sense of security his strong hand can provide. Whether her feelings are requited or not, she will always be safe with him. He has always been there for her, and, she believes, always will be.

"If you don't want me, I'll respect your feelings. If it is so, please tell me once and for all."

With that, she lets go of his hand.

Silence stretches between them, becoming heavier with every passing second. Then finally, he reaches out his hand.

Just when she is about to give him up, thinking that he's going to ruffle her hair again and pretends nothing has happened like yesterday, his long fingers gently comb unruly hair from her forehead before resting on her cheek.

Her heart skips a beat at the look in his grey eyes. Never before has she seen them so gentle and... may she say affectionate?

Before she can think further, his lips are on hers, wiping away all her thoughts.

His kiss, gentle but possessive, is beyond anything she has ever dreamt of. His other hand presses at the small of her back, guiding her closer. Akane responds shyly, circling her arm around his neck and presses herself against him.

After a small eternity, they break apart, their foreheads barely touching.

"You're too precious, Akane." His voice is thick with emotions. "I don't want to hurt you."

Tears of joy are threatening to spill over her cheeks. Those three little words mean more than any declarations of love she has ever heard of.

Tiptoeing, she tentatively presses her lips on his and whispers, "That's for me to decide, Kougami-san."

What she is going to say next is sealed away by another kiss.


End file.
